Things Happen For A Reason
by CSIMiamiXCriminalMinds77
Summary: A little extra of what happen in the episode "Nailed" in my opinion. It was you usual hot, and sunny day in South Miami, Florida. A perfect day to be out with family, or friends. A certain person never had that privilege. Until one horrible accident, that had one of the best outcomes ever.
1. Anger

They had almost put all of the evidence together. Except the person that had been paid to kill someone, had actually killed the person that paid him instead. Irony, that's what Ryan Wolfe would say if anyone asked him, which no one did. Not surprising.

(Ryan's Pov)  
Two weeks straight, overtime, being called in, and now Delko isn't answer his call out, typical. I have been on the case all day. Now Horatio wants to try and get Eric down here, when we are about to wrap it up. So Horatio can let Eric take all the credit? Yeah, of course. H would so totally give him a good-job well done, saying.

Five minutes of arguing with myself to stop saying those things about my colleague, and boss. Another five saying I should continue, I arrived at my destination.

As I walked up to the trailer, I shouted the suspects name, only to get no reply. I put my hand on my holster, opened the door, and inspected the inside. Empty, a little skeptical, I checked two cabinets, until I came across a bathroom door. I opened it. *Bang


	2. Who's listening? (Ryan's Pov)

As I Laid there I didn't know what had happen. All I knew was that there was a horrible pain in my eye, and warm liquid going down my face. I opened my eyes, realizing I could only open one. Then I started freaking out. Picked up my radio, and put the call out "Officer down" to anyone listening. My luck no one was.

Not long after my call for help. I heard footsteps outside, and a voice repeatedly calling my name. I guess where I lost so much blood, everything sounded drowned out. Which made the voice unrecognizable. That is until a blurry, yet familiar face appeared. One I certainly wasn't expecting. It was Eric. Then again, at this point I'm happy to see anyone.

He checks the room as he enters, and kneels beside me. He put his arm on me, and said it was going to be okay. Either I'm dead, or almost dead. Because the Eric Delko I know doesn't have a heart, well he does, just not toward me that is.

The last thing I remember is being in the Hummer with him, driving like a mad man. Him telling me not to pull the nail out, and not to go into shock. Then everything stopped. No sound. No light. Nothing. Just complete darkness.


	3. Panic (Eric's Pov)

"Wolfe?! Wolfe, where are you?" I screamed in panic. Then I saw him laying there, blood covering half of his face, and a big rusty nail, sticking out of his right eye. His breathing was shaky, and shallow. I checked his pulse, to find it was very weak. That's when I carefully pulled him to his feet, with one arm around my shoulder. I practically carried him to the Hummer, not that I was minding.

As I was driving though traffic, fast as possible. Wolfe is freaking out, saying he has to pull it out. I tried to calm him down.

I thought to myself. How could I let this happen? Of course I know how! Stupid me, not answering my call out! Maybe if I would have answered, it would be me, instead of him.

I then looked over at him. His eyes wide, not moving. Not a good sign. I tried to wake him, by yelling "Wolfe your not going into shock! Stay with me!", but it clearly didn't work. Thank god we finally arrived at the hospital, where the trauma team was waiting at the entrance.


	4. Realizing (Eric's Pov)

While I was pacing the long hospital hallway. I asked myself"-Did I really just call Wolfe by his first name? When did I start caring about him? Apparently I said that last part out loud. Because no sooner than I said that, someone answered me. Horatio to be exact.  
"Eric, I think we all have become taken by the young man. Now we just need to start showing it." H told me.  
As bad as I hate to admit it, I had to agree with him. We, mostly me, treated him horrible when he first started. Heck, I still do!

I would never admit it to him, but I really do like him, and he is a dang good CSI, especially to be so young. Also I think H does too, but like he would ever admit it, not even to me.

After about an hour, the rest of the team arrived. Calleigh, Alexx, and Frank. Alexx didn't look happy at all. I mean everyone was upset, but she looked so distraught.

Calleigh had asked me what happen. I told, not only her, but the whole team. They all looked guilty of something, except Alexx, and Frank.

Ryan is Alexx's baby, and if something happened to him, it was like it happened to one of her children. Everyone knew they didn't get along very well in the beginning. But he told her he wasn't trying to replace Speed, and that he just wanted to do a good job. After a while, Ryan was taken under the wing of Alexx. No one was to mess with him, but I did when she wasn't around. Now I wish I hadn't.

It wasn't really me not liking him. I just thought if I ignored, and manipulated him, Speed wouldn't be gone. But mostly I didn't want to go through the pain of losing another friend. Now I realize I could lose any of my friends, at anytime, and shouldn't have treated Ryan that way.

I promise when he gets out, I am going to make it up to him. If he let's me. During that thought, the doctor came out. With the look of 'I wish I had better news' on his face.


	5. Only Time Will Tell (Doctor's Pov)

Ryan Wolfe? I asked, as several people stood up. I told them that the nail had punctured his brain, as it had entered his eye. Which is now causing it to bleed. The nurse is going to be by ever so often to scan his brain, to see if there are any changes. We are giving him blood as we speak. Time will only tell. Also a nurse will be down to take you to his room, once they get him settled. He can hear, so try your best to comfort him. Nothing that will upset him, doing so will only cause more problems. I will check back with you guys later, if you need anything, have the nurse come get me.


	6. Reactions

*Eric's Pov (thoughts)

I can't believe what I just heard. He is basically dying, and I can't do anything about it. Now I will never get to make it up to him. This is all my fault.

*Calleigh's Pov (thoughts)

Poor Ryan, this can't be happening to him. He doesn't deserve this, and he especially didn't deserve the way we treated him. Although some of us still do.

*Natalia's Pov (thoughts)

Please let him be okay. He has to be okay, it wouldn't be the same without him. I hope they don't blame themselves for the way they treated him.

*Frank's Pov (thoughts)

I hope they are happy with themselves. They took a eager, curious, sarcastic, young man. To turn him into someone that is afraid to make a mistake, ask for help, and jumps when you touch him. All in a little of a years time. The only one that truly cares is Alexx, not even Horatio. Heck, Horatio still calls him "Mr. Wolfe" for Christ sake! And you know that has to hurt him.

*Horatio's Pov (thoughts)

How could Mr. Wolfe go in there without any back up, or his gun drawn? Typical rookie. I should have never hired him. He is just putting us all what we went through to get him in the first place. Agh I can't blame him for this. It wasn't his fault. I just don't wanna loose another CSI. Especially one so young. It's sad to see how much he has changed in the past year. As if reading my mind Alexx spoke aloud.

*Alexx's Pov

"You know he wouldn't have had to changed, if you would have just gave him a chance. He tried so hard to impress you. All he wanted was to do a good job, but you chose to ignore, and distance him. He worked extra hard, went over everything twice, not just because of his OCD, but not wanting to make a mistake. He also worked overtime, and covered for Eric several times. I have actually found him asleep, once or twice. Horatio, he looks up to you, don't you see that? Of course you don't. He had even started wearing suits, to be more like you. He keeps to himself, because he thinks you all hate, and despise him. Especially when you call him "Mr. Wolfe", unlike everyone else you call them by their first name. He is hurt, and not a one tried to give him a chance."

*Horatio's Pov

"I can assure you we don't hate him. He should know that, and what's this about him wearing suits? I am also aware of him staying late, but not once did I tell him to go home. I never knew we was the reason, for him changing so suddenly. I'm sorry."

*Eric's Pov

"I wish it was me! Now he thinks we hate him. Alexx I'm so sorry!"

*Calleigh's Pov

"We could never hate him, not that we gave him much reason to think other wise. I just wish he knew how sorry we are."

*Alexx's Pov

"I'm not the one that you guys should be apologizing to. The doctor did say he could hear. Unless you all can't swallow your pride. Oh, and Eric he would want you to take his place, none of you."

*Horatio's Pov

"Well we need to inform in parents. Alexx you have their number?"

*Alexx's Pov

"Horatio, you would have to try and change the subject, wouldn't you? Actually, Ryan's parents, and little brother was in a car accident, when he was twelve. They all died, except Ryan, he was the only survivor. The only person Ryan has left is his uncle, Ron. Which Ron is never in town, so more than likely you won't get ahold of him."

*Horatio's Pov

"Car accident? Why didn't you ever tell him? Actually, why didn't Ryan tell me, since he looks up to me so much?"

*Alexx's Pov

"Horatio Caine, don't you dare get smart with me! You know exactly why he didn't tell you. And it wasn't my story to tell. I practically had to drag it out of him, to just tell me. Now if you guys are as sort as you say, when that nurse takes us to his room, you three will apologize."

*Horatio's Pov

"Alexx, I'm sorry. Yes, all three of us will apologize, and I will make sure of it." 


	7. Seeing Him

Twenty minutes later a nurse came to get them. He was on the sixth floor, room 524. When they arrived at his door, it was open for all of them to see. Only one at a time was allowed in though. They were all shocked, bewildered, even Horatio looked out of it. At how he look laying there. But all held back they're emotions.

Calleigh had done took her turn at apologizing, now it was Horatio, and Eric's turn.


	8. Hang In There Partner (Horatio's Pov)

When I saw him lying in the bed he looked so pale, cold, and lifeless. I was almost scared to walk over to his bed. Listen to me, if I would have said that out loud, and Mr. Wolfe heard me he would have said "you? Horatio Caine, scared?". No actually the old Mr. Wolfe would have said that. Mental note: STOP CALLING RYAN MR. WOLFE! Noted...

I walked closer, and took his hand in mine. I was right he is cold.

Ryan I... I am so sorry for the way we distanced you. We could never hate you. Then again we didn't give you much reason to think other wise, did we? You are one of my best CSI's, and the lab just wouldn't be the same without you, or as clean. I also wanted to thank you for putting up with us. I know it wasn't easy on you, and I now know why, thanks to Alexx. We talked to her, well more or less, she talked to us. I'm going to go, and let Eric come in. You hang in there partner.


	9. I Love You (Eric's Pov)

I felt sick seeing him laying there. I went to sit in the chair beside the bed, taking his hand in mine. I laid my head on his shoulder, and broke down. I couldn't help it. The only thing that made me stop, is the Doctors words replaying in my head "Don't upset him".

Ry? I don't know if you can hear me, or just don't want to listen. But I'm sorry, for everything. If I could I would switch places with you in a heartbeat. I know how easy it would be to just slip away, to be with your parents, and sister, but you can't. We need you here. I need you... You bring out the better side of me. Believe it or not. You make it a competition, for me. And that makes me a better CSI. Which you will always, be more clean than me. So you win that. Ugh.. Sorry Ryan, I know I'm changing the subject. Just wait till you get out of here, and I will show you just how sorry I am, rather than rambling on about it. So that's why I need you to fight.

I will always be here for you, no matter what. By the way, just because we fight doesn't mean I hate you.

Without you Ryan there is no team. We all would miss you. I care about you, more than you would ever know. A lot of the reason I kept you at a distance is, be.. Because I didn't want to have to go through the pain again, of losing a friend. Seeing you like this made me realize, I was very wrong.

Anyway I am going to let you rest. The doctor is supposed to be back soon, to let us know what is going on with you. Hopefully, he will let us all come in, next time.

As I start to walk away, I turn back and say"- "Ryan, please stay. I love you, you can't leave me. I won't let you."


	10. He Needs To Wake Up (Doctors Pov)

Okay, so the bleeding has eased up some, but not much. He still hasn't woke up, but can still hear. We need him to wake up, to know for sure if he will make it, or not. Until then, we won't know much. A nurse will be by every hour to check on him. As will I be by every couple hours. Also since he showed no signs of reacting badly to anyone, you all can go in.


	11. Don't Lose Hope

They all filled Ryan's room. Silence filled the room. All eyes on the figure lying in the bed. All hoping for a miracle.

It had been about three hours, and still nothing. Everyone was still there, not wanting to leave. That's when Eric took matters into his hands. He leaned close to Ryan, and whispered soothing words.

"Ry, I need you to wake up. We all want to know you are okay. Because I know as stubborn as you are, you can fight this."

Eric laid his hand on top of Ryan's rubbing circles with his thumb. He felt several eyes on him, but he could care less at this point.

Eric was about to lose all hope. When suddenly the lifeless figure in the bed stirred around, and finally opened his hazel eyes.

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief, but thankful. Alexx went to go get a nurse.


	12. Just A Dream (Ryan's Pov)

The darkness I was surrounded by, was slowly starting to fade away, and man did I have a headache!  
I wondered if I just imagined what I heard Horatio, Calleigh, and Eric say. Especially when Eric said he loved me.

My question was answered when I opened my eyes. I was surrounded with all of my colleagues, and Eric with his hand on mine. That's when the nurse, and doctor stepped in.


	13. A Miracle (Doctors Pov)

"Never in my all of my years doctoring, did I think it was possible." They looked confused so I explained.  
"His bleeding has stopped, and everything looks normal. Except his blood level, which we can fix with ease. I would say he could go home, but I want to keep him overnight for observation. And possibly the next night, because I don't want him alone. Other than that, and the results from the scan, I say he will make a full, yet slow recovery."

I was about to leave, when I heard someone call my name.


	14. Laying Down The Law

*Eric's Pov

"Doc! I will be more than happy to have him stay with me. I will watch him, and make sure he does everything he is supposed to. I won't let him out of my sight." I felt awkward as everyone stared at me.

*Ryan's Pov

"Eric, I don't need to stay with you! I can take care of myself! I will stay here until the doctor let's me out." I said in a very weak, crackly voice.

*Horatio's Pov

"I can give him some time off, so he can help Ryan. Doctor I can assure he will be in good hands."

*Ryan's Pov

"Hello? I'm not staying with him!" I yelled. Which didn't really sound like one.

*Alexx's Pov

"I will also stop by there. To make sure everything is going well."

*Doctors Pov

"Okay! I will have his release papers for you to sign tomorrow, if everything goes well tonight. Also, one person is allowed to stay. If anyone is interested. Just tell the nurse, so she can bring a recliner up."

*Ryan's Pov

"No, not okay! For the final time, I am not staying with Eric! Are you guys ignoring me or something? Also, I don't need anyone staying with me." I said finally finding my voice."

*Eric's Pov

"Hey, Querido you are staying with me, and that's final. I'm also staying here tonight."

*Horatio's Pov

"Ryan was about to object, when I spoke up.  
"Ryan, you are staying with Eric till you're better. That's that. We will all check on you two, at the end of the day."  
I heard him mumble under his breath,  
"Since when do you call me Ryan?". I pretended not to hear him, and asked him to repeat.

A/N: What will Ryan do? We he tell Horatio what he said? Also thanks for the amazing reviews! They are always nice to read. Feel free to correct me if I make a mistake. 


	15. For A Reason (Ryan's Pov)

I said "Since when do you call me by my first name? You know the name Ryan, remember? You probably don't, because you never use it!

That seemed a bit harsh. I thought for a second and apologized for lashing out like that. It felt like forever, (which was only a few minutes) of everyone staring at me. I thought of my words carefully. Then said-"  
"With all due respect. But when did you guys start caring? You never did before. Why now? Is it because you guys feel guilty? I just don't understand.  
All I know is that none of this is anyone's fault, but my own. I went in without my gun draw, and no backup. It's my fault.  
Also Eric I wouldn't dare let you trade places with me. Don't even talk like that. I don't know how you found out about the accident, but I agree. It would be much easier to slip away and be with them, but I didn't die in the car accident for a reason. The reason still remains unknown. Maybe it was to be a CSI, but now I'm not so sure.  
Oh yeah, Horatio? Your right I would have questioned you about being scared. Anyway I can understand why all of you put me at a distance. Hell, I would have done the same. But thanks for apologizing, and giving me a better understanding. Also, Eric, the team would have been just fine without me..."I finally finished suddenly feeling extremely drained.


	16. More Like You (Eric's Pov)

"Ryan, I promise all of your questions will be answered, in due time. And I know you, you would have never done what we done. You are too kindhearted. Which is what we need to be more like. More like you.  
And the team would be completely lost without you. You can believe what you want, but it's true.  
I didn't think you would be able to hear me.. So I'm guessing you heard a lot?" I questioned him, wondering why he didn't mention what I said earlier.

"Yeah, Eric I heard a lot. Somethings, I never thought I would hear. But every single word meant the world to me. Honestly..."  
I said, getting glances from Horatio, and Alexx. Eric just looked like a ghost, all of his color suddenly gone.

"Oh, I see."  
Was the only thing I could say. He obviously heard everything, except the part I want him to hear. Well, did I want him to hear it? Yeah, of course I did. That's what I'm going to tell myself anyway. 


	17. I Love You Too (Eric's Pov)

Everyone was saying they're good-byes. Finally it was just me and Ryan. I sat down beside the bed, just staring. He only woke up a little bit ago from his nap. I must have been staring for a while, because I heard Ryan ask-"  
"You know, if you take a picture it will last longer, right?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry man. I was just wondering."  
I said not really thinking of how it sounded.

"You mean wondering if I heard it when you said you loved me? Yeah I heard you. But did you really want me to say it in front of everyone? No, I didn't think so."  
Ryan finished with a chuckle.

" I thought for a while you didn't hear me. It kind of scared me. Also, at this point I wouldn't have cared if you had said it in front of them. I actually wish you would have. Anyway, how are you feeling?"  
I asked trying to change subjects, since he didn't say he loved me back. Oh well I guess I didn't really think he would, after all that has happened between us.

"Eh, a little sleepy. Other than that fine, just wanting to get home. I hate hospitals. And why do you want to stay with me? I mean since we are basically already on the subject."  
Ryan said, questioning me right back.

"Well because Ryan, I want to be there for you when you need me. Like I should have been before all of this happened. I want you to feel like you can trust me. Because Ryan, I care fore you, I really, really do. Just please give me a chance to prove it to you." I pleaded.

"Okay Eric, but I already trust you. You don't have to do this though. Really, I will be fine."  
Ryan tried to argue.

"Ryan I want to do it. And I won't be fine, unless I know for myself, that you are okay. But we can talk more when you wake up, just rest."  
I tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, okay Eric."  
Ryan said, finally giving in.

"Goodnight Ryan."

"Mm, night Eric."

I was about to fall into the land of sleep, when I heard Ryan's voice once more.

"By the way Eric, I love you too." Ryan said smirking.

He would have to torture me, then tell me. Wouldn't he? I will pay him back, soon enough.  
I smiled at the things I could do to him. Then finally sleep took over.


	18. What Did You Really Mean? (Eric's Pov)

It was two hours since Ryan was released from the hospital, and he has been asleep most of the time. It was time to wake him up for his medicine. As I walked into the room carrying the medication, and water, I saw the most adorable thing ever. Ryan, the cover tucked under his chin, being held by his hand, and the other arm under the pillow hanging over the side of the bed.

I felt guilty after waking up such a perfect thing. I gave him the pills, and water. Ryan snarled his nose, and said-"

"Do I really have to take this?"

"Yes, you really have to take it. It will keep the swelling down, and infections away. Don't make me call Horatio." I said grinning, at the look of his face at the last sentence. That and his bed-head.

After he took it, he looked at me and said-"

"I know I said it back, but what did you really mean by when you said "I love you"? I know I should have asked before, but I didn't."

"You know, how about we talk later. Maybe after you get some rest. And don't think I'm avoiding the question, because I'm not. Holler if you need anything." I said, leaving so he could return to his adorable state, like before.

As I got out on the couch I thought to myself, I was avoiding the question. What did I mean by it? I mean, yes I do love him, but in what way? Does he think a different way I do? What if he thinks it was just a brother type love? That's why he didn't ask 'what I meant by it! Oh God. Now I'm going to have to tell him I like him, in a different way then he thinks. What if he don't wanna be around me anymore after that? Yeah, everyone knows I swing both ways, but still this is Ryan we are talking about. What am I going to do? Maybe I will just avoid the subject and maybe he will forget.

After with arguing myself, I decided to watch tv. Which didn't last long and I fell Asleep.

A/N: What do you guys think?


	19. Eric, I Live Here (Ryan's Pov)

As I turned over I glanced at the clock. It was 3:36 in the morning. I thought of going back to sleep, but the conversation I had earlier with Eric, needs to be finished. When I got to the living room, Eric was still sleeping. I was about to walk into the kitchen when I heard-"

"Mmh, Ryan, what are you doing here?" He asked, obviously half asleep.

"Umm, Eric I live here." I said with one eyebrow raised.

"Ryan! Your up!" Finally coming to his senses. He got up nearly tripping.

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? Oh, and also it's time for your medicine." He said so many thing I didn't have time to answer them. He was already in the kitchen by the time he finished.

" I feel some better, and no, just a little headache. Eric, you do realize we still have to talk. I will be in the living room." I left giving him no time to deny talking to me.


	20. Falling For You (Eric's Pov)

Did I really ask Ryan why he was there? It is clearly his home, you dumbass!' I thought as I gathered his medicine. So much for him forgetting. What am I going to say? I guess it's time to man up, and tell the truth. I took a deep breathe, and went into the living room. Taking a seat next to Ryan. I watched him swallow the pills, then I began-"

" R..Ryan, I don't know how you took it, when I said "I love you". But it's probably not in the way you think it was. You probably thought it was a brotherly saying, but It wasn't. I really like you. And I mean like, like. I just don't want things to be awkward between us, if you don't feel the same. I liked you since day one. That was also a small part of why I acted the way I did. I didn't want to like you. But what really what happen was, I did more than like you, I fell for you. Everyday the feelings just get more, and more. And I don't want them to stop." I just poured my heart out. I could feel his eyes on me.

Not knowing what else to say, I turned and looked into his glossy, hazel eyes. "Ryan, I'm falling for you." I said finally, laying my forehead slightly against his.


	21. Kiss Me (Ryan's Pov)

"Eric, I.. I don't know what to say. But one thing I know for sure, I do feel the same way." I felt him sigh in relief.

"I just don't want to get hurt. I too, have always had feelings for you. I just kept them bottled up inside, because I knew you wouldn't,,,, couldn't like me." I said reassuring him.

"Ryan, I promise I would never hurt you. And I wish you would have told me, then all this wouldn't be happening." He said with a smirk.

"Really? Me? You could have came and told me anytime. Why didn't you? I mean since you feel so strongly about me." I remarked, while rolling my eyes, at the last part, well one of my eyes.

"Okay, I guess your right. I won't argue since your injured. I just didn't want to be turned down, or humiliated. But I sure do wish I could have stopped being a coward sooner. Also If you don't stop rolling your eyes, their going to get stuck up there." He laughed.

"But, seriously Ryan I would never hurt you." He said, dead serious.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Pinky promise." He answered smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh. I stared at him for a while. We sat there, with not a one uncomfortably moment. Just enjoying the company of one another. Until I broke the silence, with only two words-"

"Kiss me."


	22. A Secret (Ryan's POV

He didn't hesitate, he leaned in and captured my lips with his. Taken back by how passionate, and soft the kiss was, I bit back a whine when he stopped.

"Ryan, I don't want this to be a one time thing. Also I don't wanna hide this, us, to anyone. I don't want you to be a secret."

He said placing his hand on top of mine.

"Well, Eric, I'm glad we are finally starting to agree on something. I most definitely do not want this to be a one time thing. Are you even going to tell Horatio?.."

I asked feeling unsure of how Horatio would take it.

"I will personally tell him. Ry, everything will be okay. I promise. Horatio isn't homophobic or anything. So let's just rest tonight, and make a plan tomorrow."

He said reassuringly as he pulled me off the couch, and led me to the bedroom.

I didn't disagree. I allowed it. Not that it made me any less of a man in the relationship.

We was in the room I already laid down on the bed, as I watched Eric shed his shirt, and jeans. I guess I had give him a weird look because he said-"

"There somethin' wrong with me sleeping in my underwear?"

"Nope, not at all." I quickly replied, taking in all that I saw.

As he laid down beside me, I was on my side, so he did the same. Only once he was on his side, he pulled my leg over to rest just above his thigh, slipped his arm under mine to rest between my shoulder blades, and his fingers rubbing in small soothing circles. He apparently thought we wasn't close enough, so he stopped rubbing circles on my back, and pushed my head closer to his. Just where his noes was overlapping mine.

I never felt so at peace. It was like paradise.

"Don't get used to it."

Eric said.

Is he talking about us cuddled up together?

"Get used to what?" I asked a little afraid.

"Us agreeing on things. You thought I was talking about us right now didn't you?"

He said with a devilish smirk."

"Eric, shut up. Why wait all this time, then tell me?"

I questioned out of curiosity.

"I like to keep you on your toes. You not knowing what I will say next." Eric said, laughing halfway though it.

"Eric, your sleep deprived."

I retorted, obviously amused at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Goodnight Ryan, I love you."

He said while kissing me.

"Love you too, Eric.


	23. I Know What Is Going On (Eric's POV)

The plan was to have everyone at Ryan's house for dinner, then after dinner we tell them.

It was around 6:30 pm when we arrived home. I was given the blessing to tell everyone 'to be at Ryan's at 7:40 pm'. Like really why couldn't he told them? It's his house. Then again I guess it's payback for me not telling Horatio personally. I feel that we should tell them all at the same time, Ryan didn't agree. But we worked it out, and I won.

Ryan was in the kitchen cooking, and boy did it smell good. I wasn't aloud to help, since I forgot to put the lid on the blender. It's a easy mistake, anyone could have made it, right? Instead I was watching football, that's way better than cooking any day.

It was 7:15 pm, so I got up and took a shower. When I got dressed I walked out, and Alexx was already there. I thought it was kind of odd.

"Alexx what are you doing here so early? Dinner don't start until 15 more minuets."

I asked as I got a water from the fridge.

"Well Eric it's nice to see you too. I am here because I know what's going on. It don't take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

Alexx said with her hands on her hips.

"You know what's going on?" Ryan dropped a glass bowl.

"Baby, Eric invited us to 'your' house. Plus you guys have gotten close since everything happened. Even Horatio noticed."

Alexx said, helping Ryan pick up the glass.

"He did?"

Ryan look terrified.

"Yes. Now I will finish the cooking, while you go take a shower. Also before you ask, I am very happy for you two." Alexx calmed Ryan down.

"Okay."

Ryan said, and went to the bathroom.

It wasn't even 5 minuets before Alexx spoke again, but this time in a protective-motherly voice-"

"So, Eric you do realize if you hurt my baby, I will hurt you."

"Yeah Alexx I do. I wouldn't dream of hurting Ryan. If I ever did, which I won't, I would gladly let you hurt me. I... I love him."

I admitted to Alexx.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

Alexx hugged me.

"Me too." Was all I said when the door bell rung.


	24. Not My Secret To Tell

"What do you guys think this is all about? I mean Ryan never invites people over, let alone have Eric do it."

Calleigh questioned anyone listening.

"Maybe we are all going to watch the football game, and he is going to thank us for helping him."

Walter spoke up.

"Walter, the game is halfway over, and we didn't help him, Eric did."

Jesse remarked.

"You don't gotta be mean about it."

Walter said looking out the window as they drove to Ryan's.

They all laughed at Walter.

"Horatio do you know anything?" Natalia asked, since she figured he did. He knows everything.

"I have an idea as to what it might be."

Horatio answered with a slight smile.

"Now H you can't keep that from us."

Jesse complained.

"Yeah Horatio, tell us. It's not nice to keep a secret. For once let us in on knowing what is happening."

Frank added.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"It's not my secret to tell. Besides I might not even be right, it could be something completely different."

Horatio's slight smile turning into a full smile.

"The day you are wrong, is when pigs fly, or when Walter wins at a game of basketball with Jesse."

Frank retorted, while laughing at Walter.

"Hey!" Walter yelped.

Everyone laughed, and they continued they're way to Ryan's.


	25. Eric, And I Are Dating (Ryan's POV)

As I walked out of the bedroom, everyone was there. Alexx was setting the table, so I helped.

We all ate dinner in peace, and laughed as Walter told us that Frank made fun of him.

After dinner we went on the back porch, Eric sat as close to me as possible. In other words he was basically in my lap. We got a glance from Frank, and Calleigh.

"So what's up Ryan? Because I know you didn't invite us over for the heck of it?"

Jesse got straight to the point.

I froze up. So Eric started talking. Big mistake.

"Eric, and I are dating."

I blurted out, and interrupting Eric.

Everyone looked at us, no one said anything just looked.

"It's about time, I am happy for the both of you."

Horatio said with the biggest smile, I had ever saw.

"Why are you smiling? Aren't you supposed to be upset, and angry?"

I questioned, clearly confused.

"Ryan, I am happy for you two. It was bound to happen. We all saw it. It just took you guys forever, because you both are stubborn."

Horatio said with nothing but truth in his eyes.

"Yeah, seriously I thought I was going to have to lock you two up, and force you guys to go out with each other."

Calleigh added.

"You could tell by they way you guys argued, like a old married couple."

Jesse laughed.

"Also you all sneak looks at each other when you think no one is watch, but guess what? We was always watching!"

Natalia said in a evil way.

"I am glad you guess didn't hide it from us. Although it's not right that Horatio knew before us. Then again I guess we should have put two and two together. We are CSI's after all."

Walter said coming to the fact he should have seen it coming.

I am very happy for you both, as well as everyone. If anyone has anything to say about you two you let me know, and it is the last you will see of them."

Frank complied.

"That's right."

Horatio said.

"See Ry, I told you that you shouldn't worry."

Eric put a arm around my shoulders.

After taking in all that everyone said, I looked at Eric and said-"

"This is coming from the man that said he would 'personally' tell Horatio, yet I had to.

"Hey! He basically already knew anyway."

Eric pouted.

Everyone laughed

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I said placing a arm over Eric's shoulder as well.

"They are so cute together." Calleigh teased, and of course everyone agreed.


	26. You're Not Getting Any (Ryan's POV)

Everyone one helped with cleaning up, even though I protested. After that we all hugged, and said our goodbyes.

I went to the bedroom to change, I already had my shirt off, when I was tackled to the bed. I felt a pair of lips behind my ear, my jawline, basically everywhere, until they were on my lips. I felt a hot tongue trying to gain entrance. I gave in, his tongue, and mine were on a battle for dominance. We parted slightly out of breath. I gave him a quick kiss, and switched positions to where I was on top of him. I grinded my hips into his, earning a moan from Eric. Just when I thought he was getting into it, I got off him, and continued to change clothes-"

"You're not getting any."

"God you're a tease! I love it" Eric said while laughing.

So we both had changed clothes, and laid down together. His arm under my head, the other around my waist, and his face close to mine, once again.

"I want to stay like this forever."

I said.

"We can, or at least until out alarm clock goes off in the morning."

He said with a smirk.

"Do not talk of such thing, not while I'm comfortable."

I laughed.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Eric said kissing my forehead. "I love you, goodnight love."

"Mhm, love you too." I said while yawning.

A/N: This is the last chapter. They got together, and told the team. Everything worked out for them.

I am mostly ending this story, because I want to start doing different things such as one-shot story's ect. Thanks to all who read, and reviewed. It means a lot.


End file.
